A Winter Storm
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: The four turtles have their fun day in the snow. But what happens when Mikey falls into a freezing cold lake with an oncoming fever? His brother will have to try and save him before things can get any worse. Will his fever turn into a cold? Or much worse?
1. Topside

Hey this is my first TMNT fanfic...i've been reading everyone elses and so i decided to write my own...finally. Please dont hate me.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Here you go:

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

All four turtles were in the dojo, fighting one another with Splinters supervision. Leo was paired up with Mikey, and Raph was paired up with Don. After practicing for a couple of hours Splinter had decided to call it a day.

"All right. That is enough training for today. We will continue tomorrow, my sons." Master splinter said while dismissing the four turtles. Right when Master Splinter was about to walk off, the blue bandanna turtle had spoken up.

"Um, Master Splinter? We were actually kind of wondering if we can go topside? Not into town or anything just to-"

"The park! Please sensei!!! Its not like anyone would see us that well anyways, through the snow and everything!!" Michaelangelo said while breaking Leo's statement.

Splinter looked at his four sons seeing the excitement and hope in their eyes. He let out a long sigh before talking again. "My sons, you know I do not like the idea of you being above ground where someone can spot you so easily."

"But Masta' Splinta'--" Raphael started.

Although as if Ralph had never spoken, Splinter continued what he was saying. "However, due it being a new year, and the people can not see you in the snow clearly, just as Michaelangelo pointed out, I will let you go. You are still young and this is another thing to experience. Go and have fun. Be back before dinner and take your shell cells with you. Donatello, please bring a flashlight and the first aid kit. You might need it out there, when it starts to get dark."

"Aw come on sensei!! We're ninja! We don't need flashlights. When was the last time we had to use one?" Mikey asked.

"This morning when the power went out Mikey." Donatello stated with his hands on his hips shaking his head.

"Not helping Don" Mikey shook his finger at Don.

"Thank you Master Splinter. We'll follow just as you instructed." Leo said to Splinter and bowing afterwards. He turned to head up towards his room, to get dressed for the topside.

"Suck up"

The remaining three turtles did the same as Leo. After getting bundled up with coats, pants, scarfs, and hats, they all met up at the dojo again.

"Has anyone seen my sleigh?!" Mikey asked while running around searching for his toy. "I could have sworn I last put it in Donnie's room."

Donnie joined Raph, leaning against the wall near the elevator. Raph just jabbed his thumb at Mikey shaking his head.

"Hurry up, shell for brains. We're missin' out on all the fun."

"Well maybe if you, ya know, wanna help me find it, we can leave faster." Mikey said and glared at Raph.

"Hmmm, how 'bout no. Not my problem not my thing."

"You probably have it Raph. You took it and probably stored up in that empty head of yours. I'm sure theres a lot of space in there to fit the sleigh."

"Mikey..." Raph glared at Mikey with a look to kill. Before Mikey knew it he was tackled to the ground. They both wrestled on the floor trying to get a smack at each other.

"Do I have to be the responsible one today?" Donnie asked while taking Raph off of the other turtle.

"No Donnie. You just have to be the cooler for Raph today."

"Let it go Raph, just let it go." Donnie told him.

"Found it!" Leo called from the kitchen.

"Where was it?"

"In the food cabinet."

"Gee, wonder how it got in there. We're plannin on eatin it for desert bonehead?"

"No, I was storing it for winter." Leo threw the sleigh to Mikey and then headed into the elevator.

"Lets go you guys."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxxoooxxooxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All four of the brothers walked the sidewalks of New York City to central park.

"Man, it feels great out here. I only wish we could do this more often." Donnie said.

"I'm sure Master Splinter wouldn't mind if we went a few more times after this trip." Leo replied. "As long as nothing goes wrong." He looked back at Mikey and Raph, watching them for a quick second before turning back to Don.

"Aw come on Leo,when Raph's out here, you know theres gonna be trouble." Mikey said grinning at Raph. Raph smacked Mikey upside his head. "OW!"

"I least I won't blow our cover." The three turtles turned to stare at him with dreadful eyes.

"Today." Leo, Don, and Mikey rolled their eyes and they entered the gates of the park. "Last one to the top of that hill is a rotten shell!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran to the snowy hill he had pointed out.

"Well then it sucks to be you bro!" Raph said as he pushed his brother into a clump of snow. "Hey wait! You cant do that! It's called cheating!!" Mikey complained as he lifted his out of the snow and saw his brothers run past him. He immediately jumped up and ran after them. Leo grabbed a branch of a tree that grew slanted on the hill, and swung in front of Raph, landing on top of the hill a couple of seconds before the red bandanna turtle got there. Don came third with Mikey last.

"Woulda beat ya Leo if I didn't have to waste time pushing that rotten shell down" Raph announced indicating Mikey.

"Hey! Well you wanna know what?"

"No." Raph took his tire and set it down. "Lets race."

"Its okay Mikey, you still have a chance on the way back home." The most calm brother said and then patted his younger brother on the head. He would have removed his three fingered hand if Mikey's forehead wasn't so hot. "Mikey, i think your starting to get a fever. Maybe you should take it easy for today."

"And miss this?! No way jose Donnie! I feel fine. Maybe your hands are just cold." Mikey said while setting his sleigh next to Raph's. Leo and Donnie exchanged glances but Leo just shrugged and joined the other two, with Donnie following.

"Alright the rules are: No crashing into each other, no going of course, and try to avoid anyone who gets in the way. Don't cheat, or its an automatic disqualification. Go it?" Leo said and looked at mainly Raph and Mikey.

"We got it. Fearless leader."

"On your mark..."

"Get set"

"GO!!!"


	2. The race is on!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please Review!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put his on the last chapter so Im gonna say it once and never say it again. I do not own TMNT.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The four trutles in disguise raced each other down the hill. Raph with his tire, Mikey with his sled, Leo with his sleigh, and Don with his motor sleigh. All four of them raced down the hill at about 10mph. Luckily everyone else on the hill had moved to the side before they raced, and cheered the brothers on. It didn't take too long before one of them messed up.

One small kid had managed to get in the way of Raph's path. Not the best idea. "Get outta the way kid cuz i aint movin'!" He exclaimed as he got closer and closer to the child. The kid just stood there in shock. Raph grumbled under his breath as he tried to steer the tire away.

Unfortunately, the kid had moved the same way as Raph did. So unfortunately, Raph collied with him and unfortunately tumbled down the hill a bit further.

"Stupid kid. I was in tha' lead to!" He complained. He shot a glare at the kid as he went running off to his mom. Then his attention was redirected towards his brothers who were now passing him.

"Raph's a loser!" Mikey exclaimed as he passed his brother.

"Right back at ya!"

Now there were only two turtles in the race. Don's attention was focused on Raph instead of what was in front of him. So he flew off a semi large rock and landed pretty hard. He didn't realize that any damage had happened to his sleigh until the motor stopped. Found out that a big pile of snow was clogging the motor. "Awww, shell!"

So its now back to Leo and Mikey. Leo was in the lead of course but not by much. Mikey had thought of an idea to sidetrack him.

"WHAT THE--??!! LEO!"

Leo turned his head around towards Mikey in surprise.

Mikey had pointed to the side of him, across a street. "ITS KARAI!!"

And with that, Leo skidded to a stop and hopped off his sleigh. Right as he was about to run off to look for "Karai," Mikey sped past him yelling, "SYKE!!"

Therefore, all in all, Mikey had crossed the finish line with 1st place.

Leo strode to his youngest brother. "That wasn't funny Mike. You can't play around with those kinds of things."

"Come on Leo, loosen up. You really think Karai would be just across the street buying some doughnuts in broad daylight? I don't think so."

"She could be anywhere."

"Alright Leo. Sorry. Juss kiddin' around, that all. Chillax bro."

Don and Raph came to join Mikey and Leo at the bottom of the hill.

"Whoa, fearless. Got beat by Mikey? I'll have to record this day." Raph said while crossing his arms, looking at Leo.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph. "Look whose talking."

"Guys, Guys! Come on now! Lets just have some fun today without any arguments." Don implied before a fight could start.

"So how did you lose?" Raph just had to ask Leo.

"Mikey told me Karai was here."

"Mikey, you really shouldn't mess around like that." Don said.

"What're you guys talkin about? If I thought about it, I probably woulda done the same thing." Raph said agreeing with Mikey and his plan.

"See? Thats why Raph's my favorite. At least HE can understand the word FUN and JOKING."

Raph walks up behind Mikey and gives him a knuckle sandwich. "To bad I can't understand what goes around in the small head of yours bro."

"Hey!" Mikey protested as he slipped out of Raphs hold. "Your messin up my hair."

"What hair Mikey?" Don asked. Leo justed rolled his eyes as he followed Don who followed Mikey who was chasing Raph.

"Your never gonna catch me bro!" Raph yelled as he flipped over Mikey's head.

"Ya, your right...soooo" Mikey started as he squatted down, making a snowball. "I'll just have to throw one at ya!" Mikey threw a snowball right as he turned around but it didn't hit Raph. It had hit Leo.

"Ummm, oops."

Leo glared at Mikey for a short second before smirking. Leo bent down and grabbed a clump of snow and chucked it back at Mikey. It hit him in the face.

"Nice one Leo!" Raph complimented.

"I try."

Mikey was just laughing at the thought of what happened until his throat became extremely itchy and dry. His laughter soon turned into a coughing fit. He clutched his own throat trying to get a mouthful of air down his lungs. Don had immediately rushed to his coughing brother.

He laid a hand on Mikey's covered up shell and asked, "Are you okay Mikey? I told you to take it easy today." Mike glanced at Don who showed concern and worry on his face. Leo and Raph had joined Don with the same expression.

Mikey finally got a hold of himself and straightened up. "I'm fine you guys, really. I just swallowed a bug. Thats all."

"Don?"

"If your telling the truth Mikey, then fine. We'll let you be."

"Swallowed a bug huh? I don't see one--" Raph started to say before being interrupted by a snowball that was thrown at his chest. He looked down at it and then shivered. In anger. "Mikey..."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Mikey announced to pretty much the whole city. At once, the brothers were at war throwing snowballs at each other with a couple of other kids joining them. Mikey and Raph decided to join one another and become a team while Leo and Don did the same. The blue and purple bandanna turtles in disguise we're behind trees occasionally coming out to throw snowballs.

Raph and Mikey stood about 10 feet away continuously throwing the snow at the trees.

"Don, we need a plan." Leo told Don who was standing behind the nearest tree next to him.

"How about, we both run out there at the same time and tackle them down. You get Mikey and I'll get Raph. Once they're down, grab a snowball and threaten to throw it at them."

"Alright. On the count of three. One...two...three!" And with that, Don and Leo came out from behind the trees and charged at their brothers. Mikey stood dumbfoundedly as Leo ran at him. Raph caught on quickly on what they were trying to do. So when Don swung his bo staff at Raph's knees, Raph had jumped over it, grabbing Don by his Shell and then flipping Don over himself so that he crashed in the snow on his back.

Raph stood about him with two snowballs in his hand.

"Call it even?" Leo asked as he pinned down Mikey.

Raph sighed in response. "How could you Mikey?" He helped Don up and as Leo did the same.

"How was I suppose to know that he was gonna tackle me? He could have been running to hide somewhere else!" Mikey said defensively.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Leo's shell cell was ringing. He gave a curious glance at his brothers before he decided to answer.

"Hello?...ya...tonight? Ya sure...ya, we'll stop by there on our way home...okay...sounds good. See you later April."

"What did she say?" Don asked.

"She asked if we could pick up some pizza and some chocolate chips. She asked Master Splinter if we could have a movie night tonight and he aggreed. Casey's coming over too. They're making cookies later I think." Leo explained.

"SWEET! Movie night!! How lucky is that?!" Mikey exclaimed excitidly. Although, another pain of itchyness in his throat came up again. He tried to hold the cough in but eventually let it out.

His brothers turned to him with exasperated looks.

"Another bug Mikey?" Don asked.

"Ya. I don't know why though. They just won't stop commin'"

"Some bug, bro." Raph said.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours. I heard there was suppose to be a big storm tonight." Leo said.

"Ya, its suppose to last a few days. The lair will get extremley cold if the power goes out so I'll have to make some back up power." Don said.

"Hey! Look at that!" Mikey said as he pointed into the direction he was talking about. "Ice skaters. Lets go check them out."

"Alright."

The four turtles had started to make their way over. Three of the turtles took the bridge over the iced lake while one decided to examine it.

"Raph! What are you doing?" Leo asked as he walked back to where Raph was.

"It's a frozen lake." Raph announced.

"No way. And here I thought it was a frozen bananna with a bridge over it." Mikey teased.

"Have you ever even been on a frozen lake Mikey?" Raph challenged.

"Well, nooo."

"So wouldn't it be fun to try it out?"

"Oh! Shell ya!" Mikey said as he ran over to Raph.

Raph was the first to take a careful step onto the frozen lake. Mikey just walked on it normaly.

"You guys! Get off now! Can't you read the signs?!" Don nearly shouted.

Raph and Mikey looked puzzled. "I didn't see any signs Don." Raph said.

Leo pointed over to the bride wall. "Thin ice. Keep off."

"Come on Leo, Don. Please just loosen up a bit. Your too uptight. It's not breaking, you see? It's thicker then the sign says it is." Mikey said as he skated on his feet.

"Get off right now!" Leo said.

"Wad if we don't wanna? You gonna come in afta' us fearless?" Raph said glaring at Leo.

"We'll if you guys fall in, I wont be saving you and neither will Don."

Mikey dropped his smile and gave a puppy dog face.

"He's just messin with you Mikey. Don't let it get to ya."

"Please, get off." Don said.

"No way Donnie this is fun! Too bad I can't get Raph in a ballerina oufit though. You would look so cute!" Mikey says in a girlish voice as he skates circles around Raph. What the brothers didn't know was that at the edge of the lake, cracks began to form with water coming out unoticeable.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Your right. Cuz your just to fat."

"Come here you!" Raph said as he tried to "skate" after Mikey.

"If your going to be on there, please don't play around." Don said.

"Look Don, I'll show you." Mikey crouched down and then lept up into the sky. He then came right back down and as he did so...

nothing happened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Was it okay? I have to get the basic chapters in first. Please reveiw! I'll update soon!


	3. Falling

**Heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! I couldnt get it done over the weekend cuz i was in Tahoe..but here it is now. Please Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

"See Don! I told you nothing would happen!" Mikey said proving his point.

"Just be careful" Don said worriedly as he exchanged glances with Leo again.

_Crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack_

Oblivious to the turtles eyes, the ice on the river was cracking all around them. Leo and Don took pre-cautions and stayed a safe distance away from the river while Mikey and Raph had their fun. The youngest turtle was still twirling around Raph like a ballerina while Raph tried keep his balance.

Little white flecks had started to fall on the turtles.

"It's snowing?" Don asked to himself more than anyone. But Mikey caught on.

"How am I suppose to know Donnie? I though you were the smart one." Mikey flashed a smile as Raph gave him a high five...or a three- three.

"Come on bro, my feet are freezin'!" Raph said as he carefully started to walk off the frozen river.

_Crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack_

"So what kind of cookies are we making? Cuz' I really like the chocolate chips with the caramel chips and sprinkles! You think April will have any? I hope so! I'm starving here! My stomach is saying 'Feed me Mikey or else.' I mean...man!" Mikey said. "I have a stomachnator...feed me or die." Mikey finished with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

"Right Mikey, keep talkin'. You'll get it eventually."

Mikey continued to follow Raph off of the river. "Oh! I wonder what movie April got us! It should be something scary—with bugs! And zombie nerds—and 'Tha Shredda.' I'm tellin you guys! It would be one awesome movie--------------------------------------"Raph took his last foot off of the river.

_**SPLASH! **_

The ice had finally cracked and Mikey was in harms way.

Raph yanked his head around at the sound of the noise. The last thing he saw was Mikey's frantic face before his little brother fell. The ice had broken into chunks around Mike but were soon regrouping.

"**MIKEY!!!"**All three brothers yelled at the same time.

Leo and Don joined Raph at the edge of the river. Raph had backed up and started a sprint. Don stopped his brother by pulling his arm back.

"What the shell do you think your doing Donnie?!" Raph exclaimed while glaring at his brother. The look was to die from.

"If you go in there, you might freeze to and then we won't have anyway of getting to you!" Don explained. As much as he loved his younger brother and wanted to get him out as fast as he can...they needed a plan.

"Well if you don't come up with a plan in two seconds, I'm jumpin' in!" Raph had threatened.

Don looked around for a second while Leo and Raph waited for his command. Don spotted the sleigh with a rope attached to it. He snapped it off and threw it to Raph who caught it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo **

_Meanwhile...with Mikey._

As soon as he hit the water he let out a small yelp. The last thing he saw was Raphael's shocked expression. He had hit the water and smashed part of his head on one of the ice chunks. Everything was dark under the river. He opens his eyes but theres nothing to see. His only light is the light that comes through the thickly layered ice.

The ice was regrouping now. Mikey tried to push himself up towards the ice to find a way out. But it was impossible.

Mikey then let out some air and swallowed some water in return. He clutched his throat and closed his eyes. Coldness. Shock. Pain. It was all coming out of him.

_Why aren't the other coming? _He thought to himself. _Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into Mikey. Why didn't you just listen to your smart bro huh?_

His body grew weaker, and time was cutting close. He didn't feel cold anymore. It was almost relaxing. The darkness wept through his eyes and he gave in. Impossible to fight against nature.

Two minutes was all in took.

**Xxxxxooooooxxxxxxoooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxoooxxxxxxxxooooooo**

"Grab the rope! Tug on it once you have Mikey!" Don yelled.

Raph ran at full speed and jumped into the river where Mikey had fallen.

_Mikey...you had betta' be okay bro._

Raph searched but saw nothing. The cold water was stinging him. It almost got to the point where he almost went into shock, but he was not going to give up. It was his fault that Mikey was in this condition and he knew. Although we would beat himself up for it later.

He started to panic. Mikey was no where to be found and he couldn't hold his breath much longer.

Did he kill his brother? Was it really his fault? It just had to be a nightmare.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something orange. He watched it float by his face. Mikey's bandanna. Fear was building up in him. It was his brothers mask...but no Mikey.

Raph snatched it and continued looking on. He swam downward, deeper to the bottom of the river. It was still foggy under water but Raph made shape at the bottom. A rather large shape.

It could have just been his imagination but he was still going to try.

_You betta' be Mikey._

And it was. There was Mikey. The happy go lucky brother of the group. Laying there helplessly with his ankle smashed between two rocks.

He was in pain but he showed facial expressions which was a good sign. Raph was never going to let this down though.

He carefully took Mikey's foot out and held onto his shoulders. He yanked the ropes and was soon flying backward through the water with Mikey in his hands. For sure, this time, Raph was out of breath. He tried to hang in there but if they didn't get out now...that would be the end.

Fortunately, luck was on his side for the second. He could see the opening and he gripped onto Mikey harder. 3...2...1..._GASP!_

Raph and Mikey popped out of the water. Raph was gasping for air...and Mikey wasn't moving.

"RAPH!"

"MIKEY!"

Donnie and Leo had been on the ice waiting for their brothers to come up. They pulled Mikey up first. Donnie took him in his arms and ran off of the ice. Leo helped Raph out and supported him as they walked off the ice.

Don set Mikey down near a tree so that the shadows would somewhat cover them. Low profile.

"Don...how is he?" Leo dared to ask. He quickly regretted it as he saw Don's face fall.

"Whats...a...matta'...with him?" Raph asked between breaths.

"He's...not breathing." Don said shakily as he searched for a pulse. Only one thing to do now.

Don started giving Mikey CPR. 1...2...3. He pumped Mike's chest. Mouth to mouth...then back to pumping.

"Mikey no! Wake up!" Don begged.

Leo and Raph watched helplessly. Raph stood, still gasping for air as Leo still supported him.

1...2...Mikey started coughing.

All three turtles let out a sigh of relief.

Mikey's eyes briefly opened. His view was blurry but could still make out the figures.

"...Don...?" Mikey chocked out.

"Ya Mikey. We're all here. You going to be alright. Just try and stay awake." Don said while letting a little sympathy smile escape from his lips.

Mikey barely nodded.

Mike tried to look around and then spotted Raph and Leo with small smiles on their faces too. He didn't know for sure but he swore that there were little wet streaks running down their cheeks.

Suddenly, Mikey had a coughing fit. He gasped for air and clutched his throat again.

Leo dropped his smile completely. "Whats wrong with him?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Shock. Panic. He's going into Hypothermia." Don said, drawing in a shaky breath. "We need to get him out of here fast!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Liked it? Loved it? Want some more of it? TBC**


	4. Stay Awake

**Sorry, I know its been awhile but I've been really busy. I'll update another chapter tomorrow.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Leo sat in the driver's seat while Don and Raph took care of Mikey in the back.

"How is he?" Leo asks while looking in the review mirror.

Don held his younger brother's wrist making sure his pulse was still in affect. He let out a long sigh and took a good look at the unconscious turtle before replying.

"Not good. If he's body temperature doesn't rise in the next hour or so…he could die." Don's forehead creased as he spoke. He was worried about Mikey. But also angry. How could Mikey be so foolish? How come he never thinks about the danger around him?

Raph was another story. Don worried about him too. He only asked one or two questions since they got out of the river. Maybe he was still in shock? But Donnie would worry about his older brother later.

"D-Don…" Mikey hesitated. It made the other three turtles jump at the sound of his voice.

"Ya Mikey, I'm here." Don said as he put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's…so…cold. It…hurts." Mikey said. His eyes were clenched together and his hands were balled into fists. "I'm so tired bro."

Mikey, I know. It hurts. But you have to stay awake for only a couple of more minutes. You might drift into a coma. Do you hear me Mikey?" Don asked. He moved he's hand from Mike's shoulder to his forehead.

His forehead felt like ice. Donnie flinched at the touch of it and it didn't go unnoticed by Raph or Leo.

"Y-Ya…I'll try."

"Don't worry Mikey we're almost home." Leo said.

"When we get to the lair, Leo I need you to find as many blankets as you can. See if you can get the temperature in the lair warm. Raph, I need you to get some hot water in a bowl going. If we can get Mikey's fever back up, it can help fight the hyperthermia."

"You got it." Leo said as Raph simply nodded.

"Raph…."

Raph jumped for the second time at his brother's scratchy hoarse voice.

Mikey opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a couple of bad coughs. Involuntary, Mike tried to sit up so he wouldn't end up choking. Don helped support him.

Leo kept glancing in the review mirror every couple of seconds.

"Mikey?!" He asked in alarm.

"I-Im, okay." His brother responded as he laid back down.

Raph, knowing his youngest brother was obviously not fine, narrowed his eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be talking bro." He said.

"Just don't blame……….." Mikey's face had seemed to smoothen out.

"Mikey no! Don't go ta sleep! What were ya goin' to say?!" Raph asked. He reached over and squeezed Mikey's shoulder begging him to stay awake.

"Yourself…" Mikey finished as he drifted off into sleep.

Raph gripped him harder. "NO! Mikey!"

Don put a soothing hand on Raph's shoulder. "I promise. Mikey will be just fine."

"We're here. Leo announced as he pulled into the garage.

Raph gently picked up his younger brother and ran to the elevator. Don was right behind him and Leo came after he shut the garage door.

When they reached the lair, Splinter was already standing in their path with a grim expression on his face.

"Take Michelangelo to his room immediately." Splinter said firmly. He was clearly not happy about what has happened.

Raph nodded and took Mike to his room. Don went as well to help. He checked Mikey's vital signs and his pulse again. '_At least he still has one.'_Don thought to himself.

Leo was already running around the lair picking up as many blankets he can find. Raph left to attend to his job as well.

Splinter hovered over Don and Mikey. The youngest turtle was pale looking. A greenish whitish color. He looked so fragile and he looked like a kid again. Splinter knew then that Michelangelo had given up into the cold and the dark. Hopefully his family could help him pull through.

Leo returned with the blankets and started piling them on top of his brother. Raph returned a minute later with the water and rag.

The rag was placed on Mikey's forehead, while Don stuck a thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped, the doc checked it out.

"How is it, my son?" Splinter asked.

"94.5. That's not normal. With any luck, by tonight, his fever will rise." Don said.

"So all we can do is just sit around here and do nuthin'?!" The hot headed brother asked.

"You will support your brother Raphael. You also will explain to me what has happened." Splinter said as he took a seat on Mikey's bed. He knew he hit a soft spot when he saw Raph's face fall.

"It…it was my fault sensei. The others…they tired to warn us but, we didn't listen." Raph said looking at the floor.

"Mikey told you not to blame yourself." Don reminded him. "What happened was……" Don explained the whole story.

"I see. And you didn't see the risks of it all?" Splinter asked as Don lifted the blankets off of Mikey's ankle to check on it. He noticed since Raph pulled Mikey out of the river, that his ankle wasn't doing all that great.

"I did, it's just that…we were havin' some fun is all. I didn't mean for this to happen I swear!"

"I know my son. It is not your fault. Calm down. I am sure Michelangelo will awake in a couple of days. When he does, we will need to be there everyday for him. Yes, right now all we can do is wait, but if you would like to try and talk to him, help him fight the darkness, he will come to you."

"Yes sensei." The three turtles said together.

"Donentello, please call Ms. O'Neil for the medications Michelangelo will need. I will be in the dojo meditating. We shall talk about punishment when things return to normal."

Splinter leaned down to Mikey with concern but also relief. He put a hand on Mike's forehead.

"I thought so. Michelangelo's fever is coming now. That is a good sign. But do look after him. I will come check on him later. For now, he is doing fine."

Splinter left after he kissed his son on the forehead.

"I told you Raphael.: Leo said glaring at him brother and crossing his arms.

"We told you. We told both of you to get off and we both told you how thin the ice was. Why can't you just listen for once and stop being so stubborn?!"

"Me and Mikey were only tryin' to have some fun. It's not like we knew it was gonna break."

"You knew the possibilities."

"Alright Leo. I'm sorry, okay? Does that make you feel better? Cuz it ain't for me."

Raph quickly glanced at Mikey feeling guilty automatically but then returned to Leo.

"I'm sorry bro. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Raph, its not your fault. All of us should have been more aware." Don spoke up. "Just let it go you guys. You can talk about with Mikey once he's awake. What's done is done and we can't do anything about it. Sorry isn't going to help Raph, and neither does fighting Leo."

Don looked at the two whose eyes both fell on the floor.

"He's right Raph. We can't changed what happened. We'll help Mikey get through this."

Raph goes over to Mikey's bed and kneels down. He takes Mike's hand in his. Then he leans against the bed frame and shuts his eyes.

"Raph, you had a long day too…why don't you go get some rest?" Don asked.

"I am. I ain't gonna leave until I know Mikey's okay."

"Alright. I'll go get us something to eat." And with that, Leo left.

"He has a seriously sprained ankle. He should lay off of it for a week. A walking cast will help afterwards. He also has a concussion. I'm surprised he's not in a coma." Don said.

The red bandanna turtle just sat there absorbing in all of the news.

"Raph, you should take a shower. You were in the river as well. You must be freezing."

"I'm fine, I ain't cold."

"I'm sure Mikey would feel really bad if you didn't take care of yourself. You know he would carry the burden on his shoulder if you get sick too."

Raph sighed but slowly got up, releasing the hand of his brother.

"Don-"

"If he wakes up, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." Raph grunted. He took one last look at Mikey before he left.

"I'll be back bro."

**Oxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TBC**


	5. Fighting

**And to continue the story….here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers s well! If you guys/girls hadn't reviewed then I would have never finished this story! You guys/girls are still awesome! You make me smile!!!!**

**xoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxooxxo**

**Mikey's P.O.V**

It's so cold, and dark. Where the shell am I?! What happened? The last thing I remember is the river. Raph, Don, and Leo were lookin' at me funny couple of times but that's it. I mean ya, I fell and all but I didn't get hurt that bad.

Did I?

My head is killin' me. This place is a scary, spooky, dark, deserted, 'I don't want to be here' type of place.

"Leo? Raphie? Don?" I tried calling out to my bros. No response.

"Master Splinter?" No response. Can't a turtle get some communication? I mean what's up with all of this?

I wrapped my arms around myself to give more heat to my body. It's just too cold in here. Maybe there's a thermometer in here somewhere. Fat chance.

I tried taking a step forward but when I heard a voice I froze completely.

"Mikey?" Don? That you?

"I'm here Donnie!" I tried calling out to him. I looked around everywhere but there's no sign.

"Mikey…I don't know if you can hear me but…"

"Donnie! I can hear you! I'm right here! Where the shell are you?" I yelled and took my step forward. Did I go blind or something? No way, I can still see my six green toes.

"It's been a couple of days. Well actually a few days really." What's he talking about?!

"It's almost been a week since the incident. I just wished you'd wake up."

"Don! I am awake! You're not making any sense bro!" How come he can't hear me?

"I'm really worried about you. We all are. Raph never leaves your side…even now he's sleeping next to you." What? No he's not. No one's here. I have to be dreaming…asleep.

Ya! Just a dream! Don't freak out Mikey. You're only stranded in this dark lonely place by yourself. There's nothing to worry about. Besides you have Don's voice creeping around. You can take it.

"Leo's pretty mad at you guys." Don continued. "He checks in every so often. But don't stay unconscious just to avoid his lectures." He chuckled to himself. "He's still worried about you. One night he fell asleep in your room. You can't blame him though. It's been pretty quiet without you. I check up on you as much as Raph does. I miss your jokes, your smile, and your care freeness. Please Mikey, if you can hear me, wake up soon."

Don's voice started to fade away.

"Donny! Wait! Don't go Don!" I tried reaching out for him. It was stupid because there was nothing to reach for.

And then I started to fall. My head hurt more then ever, I was so dizzy. The room kept spinning. A sharp pain went through my ankle and I let out a small cry. Suddenly, my head just clogged up and a bright light came into view.

Haha, Raph always told me to stay away from the light.

**Oxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxox**

**Normal P.O.V**

Don looked over at Raph who was practically drooling. He took a long sigh and turned around.

"Don?" His younger brother called out in that scratchy voice of his.

The purple cladded turtle flipped back around as fast as lightning and looked at Mikey in the eyes for the first time in days. He had never been happier than this day. His brother was wrapped up in glaze over his plastron from all of the bruising. His ankle already had the walking cast on it and a couple of more bandages were wrapped around Mikey's arms.

"Mikey…you're awake." Don managed to spit out. Still shocked, he couldn't do anything but stare at his brother.

"Y-you helped me…" Mikey started to say before he started coughing.

Donnie woke up a little more and attended to Mike's health.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked when he checked for any signs of pain or any bruises that he might have missed.

"My head…my ankle."

"Just as I expected. You have a concussion and a sprained ankle. Your throat is infected too so you won't be allowed to talk for a day or so. Only soft food. No pizza."

Mikey tensed when he heard the news. He couldn't believe it. One trip to the river and then bam! He's done. Can't eat his favorite food, can't walk, can't talk, what else can go wrong?

"Not fair." He managed to spit out before Donnie could respond.

"I know Mikey, I know. But I'm really glad you're awake. You had us all worried, you have no idea…" Don said as he held his concerned face.

"I'm sorry." The youngest brother said as he clenched his eyes shut.

"It's not your fault…well maybe a little. But we'll worry about it later. Right now, just get some rest." Donnie said as he rubbed Mike's forehead delicately.

He was about to turn back around to retrieve some pain killers but Mikey stopped him by grabbing a hold of one of his wrists.

"What's wrong?" Don asked worriedly, his forehead creasing.

Mike didn't say anything. He just jerked his head over to where Raph was.

"He's fine. He just needed a couple days of rest. That reminds me that I promised to wake him up." Don said as he walked over to Raphael.

He tapped his brother on the arm and then slightly shook him. "Raph! Raph! Wake up!"

Slowly, he woke up and looked at Donnie. "What's up bro?" He asked tiredly.

"Mikey's awake! He's doing fine."

Raph stared blankly at his brother for a second until he realized what he had just been told. His eyes widened and he got up as fast as he can and rushed over to where his younger brother was laying.

Just as Don had said, Raph had indeed seen that Mikey was awake. A smile came and his face and his eyes brightened.

"Mikey, bro, you doin' okay?" Raphael said as softly as he can for a thick New York accent.

Mike just nodded and tried to smile back.

"I told him not to talk because of his throat." Don explained.

Raph nodded. He moved his hand over to his brother's forehead. "He still has a fever?"

"Yes, but it really did help. It's just a mild cold now, plus the infected throat. But the cold will be gone in a couple of days and he'll be able to talk a little tomorrow." Don said.

"Got it…man Mikey! Give a turtle a heart attack would ya! I mean I turn my shell around for one minute and you just hafta' go fallin' into the river." Raph chuckled a bit and Mike tried to do the same.

"I'll be back. I'm going to wake up Leo and Master Splinter." Don said before he left.

"Ya"

"Guess I really messed up huh? If it wasn't for me…we wouldn't be here right now. I'm really sorry Mikey. I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything you want, and it's yours."

Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Cept for my room. You know betta' than that lil bro." Raph said earning another smile.

"I am sorry though. You forgive me?" Raph said looking down. Mikey tried to tap him on the shoulder but he moved away.

Raph heard a movement on the bed and turned back around only to find Mikey trying to get up. He held himself on one arm. He was shaking but still continued.

"No, lay back down." Raph demanded as he walked back over and pushed his brother down gently. He saw the look of confusion cross his face.

"We almost lost you Mikey." He started to say and he slammed his fists down on the edge of his brother's bed in doing so. "We did loose you!"

Tears threatened to fall but Raphael wouldn't let them. He blinked them back so they had no chance of falling over. He didn't want to cry in front of Mikey. It wasn't his character. He was supposed to be the protective one. The strong one.

To Mikey he was a hero.

Mike had so many things to say but he started to get hot and his throat burned bad as well. He looked at Raph with worry but shook his head.

"I know you told me not to blame myself but…if you were in my position how would you feel?" Raph challenged and looked back at his bro.

Mike shook his head again and then reached for Raph's hand. He gave it a light squeeze and then said "I forgive you and I still love ya Raph. No matter how much of a hothead you are." His throat burned so bad. He was practically going to beg for water after this little pep talk. But it was worth talking and worth the smile painted on Raph's face.

"Thanks" Raph said. "If you talk anymore I'm gonna tell the brainiac on you."

Mikey stuck out his tongue. Leave it to Raph to ruin the moment.

Speaking of the turtle… Don returned with Leo.

"Master Splinter left for something but he'll be back later." Leo said and walked over to Mikey.

"I'm glad to finally see your eyes. It gets pretty boring around here when there's no one to tease." Mike gave him a half-hearted scowl. Leo merely chuckled in response.

The youngest turtle gestured towards Don, a cup, and putting it up to his mouth.

"Water?"

He nodded.

Don filled a glass for Mikey. Leo helped him sit up properly to drink. As he sat up, he felt pain. Almost everywhere. His head hurt, his ankle began throbbing, and the bruising was achy too. He let out a little yelp.

"Mikey?" Raph asked worriedly.

Mike just shook his head and gulped down the water.

"How long until he fully recovers Don?" Leo asked.

"At least a month. Then a couple more weeks after that to start training again."

"I see. Are feeling alright Mikey?" Leo asks as he looks him up and down. The younger brother just nodded again.

And Leo couldn't keep it in anymore. He let out a little angry growl. "How could you Michelangelo?! How could you have been so foolish! You died on us! You almost left us for good! We told you the warnings and we told you to get off! How come you can't just listen to me? Especially in dangerous situations!"

"Leave him alone Leo! He just woke up! You don't have to get at him like that!" Raph defended.

"Stay out of it Raph! You're the one who started it. I can't believe this." Leo said as he glared at Raph who stood protectively in front of Mikey.

"You guys stop fighting! This won't solve anything for us!" Don tried to break up the fight.

"Leo! Your bro just recovered and you're yellin' at him?! Maybe you need to go get some air."

Mikey watched the two of them glare at each other. He hated to see them fight. Leo was right and had the right to yell like that. Mikey knew what he did was wrong but he paid the consequences right?

"Stop it…stop fighting…" He tried to call out. But since his voice was so hoarse and scratchy it barely became whisper, and so no one heard him.

"At least I'm not the one who almost killed our baby brother." Leo pushed. It ticked Raph off big time.

He growled and charged forward at Leo, shoving him up against a wall.

Mikey didn't want this. None of it should be happening.

"STOP FIGHTING!!!!"

**Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxox**

**I tried getting it out a little sooner. Hope you liked it. TBC**


	6. Happy Family

**Sorry it took forever. Here it is. Last chapter cuz I really want to start the next story. Please review! Thank you to all that have!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoo**

"STOP FIGHTING!"

All three brothers stared in shock after they heard Mikey yell. Raph dropped Leo without taking his eyes off of the youngest turtle. After yelling like that, of course Mikey would have a storm of coughs.

Don was the first to recollect him self. He patted his brother on the back as he coughed.

"Easy Mikey…" Donnie said as the other clutched his throat again in pain. Mikey's throat was burning now more than ever. His coughing grew worse and he wasn't getting enough air down into his lungs.

"Leo! I need you to bring a glass of water!" Don yelled. Leo took off quickly as Raph stood where he was. His shocked expression then turned into a scowl. He clutched his fists and gritted his teeth trying to calm himself while walking over to Mikey.

"Mikey, try to take deep breaths. It'll help you calm down so that your coughing goes away." Donnie explained. Michelangelo tried to do what he was told. He straitened up a bit and took big long deep breaths.

Like Don had said, his coughing eased down. Leo returned with the water and handed it to Don who helped Mikey drink it.

Mikey took it gratefully and chugged it down. His brothers watched anxiously.

"I'm okay now." He said and then smiled. He smiled so brightly that you would think nothing is wrong with him. His brothers relaxed more.

"Look Mikey, I'm sorry-we're sorry-"Leo glanced at Raph as he spoke. "That we fought. It was wrong of us. I'm also sorry about what I said about you. You were only trying to have fun and in a one in a million chance of the ice cracking, it happened. It just scarred me, which was all. Raph and I will work on the fighting."

Mikey starred at Leo like he was crazy. He thought Leo had said the right things about him before. He was careless but that's just how he is.

Leo looked back at him suspiciously and then let out a surprised gasp as Mikey hugged him.

"Your forgiven bro." Mikey whispered. Leo hugged back tightly and held in his tears. He had a reputation to keep. When the two brothers finally let go, Raph walked over.

"Mikey, bro, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have put you in that kind of situation. I was juss' bein' careless again. It was stupid of me and fer that, I'm sorry. Forgive me too?" Raph asked.

Mikey thought for a couple of seconds, trying to tease Raph, but when he saw his face drop he let out a throaty laugh and whispered "Scarred you huh? Don't worry Raph, I forgive you."

"Come here you bonehead." Raph said as he hugged his younger brother. As they let go Mikey turned his look on Don.

Don laughed nervously as he knew that his brother expected some kind of apology from him too. "Sorry for not pulling pranks on Raph while you were out of it?" Don questioned.

"Hey!" Raph started to protest. The turtle looked between the two turtles and then said "Good enough."

Then all four brothers laughed a bit, although Mikey, not as loud. This is what he wanted. He it could have done without the apologies but it was great to see his family smile again.

"Now get some sleep Shell fer brains. Before I make you." Raph threatened.

Mikey laid back down with the help from Leo and Don. Tonight, he would dream peacefully.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

A week has passed and Mikey was able to get over his cold. The only thing to heal now is his ankle which was put into a walking cast.

"Hey guys? You think I could be in a horror movie? Like the guy who gets his leg chopped off because he tried to save a pretty girl?" Mikey asked obnoxiously, standing in front of the television set.

"No Mikey, I think you could actually make do fer a monster'. No make-up needed. Your face already scares me everyday." Raph said.

"Hey!"

"Mikey, you can be who you want to be. Just sit down already. Too much of walking around can do more damage to your ankle." Don said as he tried to look around his brother.

"Ya whatever Donnie. That was just an excuse to make me move." He said as he sat down on the couch next to Raph.

"Well it worked."

"Oh by the way Raph, you have the responsibility of making dinner tonight." Leo said.

"No way! I had to do it two days ago! You do it!" Raph protested.

"Raphael, we all have to take over Mikey's shift and it's your turn!"

"Maybe I don't wanna! Besides I'm meeting Casey now anyways." Raph said as he got up and started to head for the door."

Leo stood in his path. "What about your brothers? Your just gonna let them starve?"

"Really Leo, I don't mind-" Don started but his older brother cut him off. "No, Don. You've done too much already.

Mikey started to open his mouth. "No Mikey. You can't go out to get the food. You can barely walk. "Mikey shut his mouth.

"Raph, you can at least contribute something in this family! You're always running off with Casey! Sometimes I wonder if you still want to be apart of this family!" Leo exclaimed.

"Course I do Leo! But I don't wanna be locked up in a cage foreva'! I haven't been out topside in weeks! Besides we're old enough to fend for ourselves!"

Leo and Raph stood there glaring at each other.

"Bros…please stop."

At the sound of Mikey's voice, both brothers calmed down. They both remembered their fight when Mikey wasn't doing to well. They had promised to work it out.

"I'm sorry." Leo said as he looked down.

"Me too." Raph mumbled.

They both looked at Mikey who looked back confused.

"I'll go grab some pizza."

"No it's alright. You go and have your fun. I'll go get it."

"No really it's no big deal. Your right. You always are. I'll be back in a few."

"No Raph, really I didn't mean what I said. I'll get it."

"Look Leo-"

Mikey started crackin up and Don let out a laugh too. Leo and Raph both looked questionly at their brothers.

"Look at you two! First you were arguing about not getting dinner and now you're fighting about wanting to get dinner." Mikey explained.

Raph and Leo looked at each other again and then started laughing as well. They both joined the other two and just decided to call the pizza place.

They all sat down like a big happy family.

"Raph! That was the last piece!"

Well for now anyways.

**Xoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**The end. I'll be writing another Mikey-centric story soon.**


End file.
